


Run!

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some encounters require a tactical withdrawal. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run!

**Author's Note:**

> Response to challenge #16 "zombies" at LiveJournal's supernatural100 community. Written in 2007.

Sam's just a few feet ahead of Dean, both running as fast as they can. They hear their pursuers crashing through the underbrush, but they're moving too fast to notice the carrion stench of the zombies on their heels or the trail of wilted plants in their wake. A decaying hand, impossibly strong, grabs Dean's arm when the crack of a rifle shot fills the air, and it jerks away. Another shot, another one falls. As they make it safely to the Impala, Dean supposes that, just this once, he'll forgive Jo for standing on the hood of his car.


End file.
